


Spurned

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Spurned

There had been a chance he’d fail.

Not that he thought he would. He was stronger than that, and those who were smart, feared him. But Lowe had not heeded the signs, and when he ignored Charles offering, something had to be done. The man was a menace…to the natural order…to her.

So he’d done what he’d needed to do, removed the threat and won himself a ship in the process. He’d said he hadn’t done it for her…but they both knew he had. Everyone knew. An act of love though he would never say the words.

All for nothing.


End file.
